Blog de usuário:Nomeado/Rumores: próximos jogos
Última atualização: 16 de fevereiro de 2013; o blog está sendo traduzido, 12,5% concluído :(as últimas informações são adicionadas em verde) ---- Os rumores não pertencem realmente como um artigo nesta enciclopédia, mas é uma questão importante porque, muitas vezes, os rumores estão corretos. Rumores, pelo menos aqueles que são listados aqui, não vêm do nada, eles são baseados em vazamentos da Internet. A The Sims Wiki então abre este blog para compartilhar as informações. Voltar de vez em quando neste blog para veja as novas informações adicionadas (em verde), se você quiser ficar a par dos últimos rumores. Como um lembrete, a The Sims Wiki não permite a criação de um artigo sobre um jogo antes de sua existência ser realmente estabelecida e um nome brasileiro estar disponível. Rumores em curso SimOcean Em 26 de abril de 2012, o Siliconera descobriu que a Electronic Arts acaba de registrar um nome de domínio para SimOcean (veja a imagem de SimsGalore). Não há informações adicionais, no entanto, o título lembra os primeiros jogos da série (SimAnt, SimCopter, etc). Nome de expansões para The Sims 3 Os proprietários de Mac que fizeram a atualização 1.36 viram no início da instalação, o aparecimento de 6 ícones no inicializador do jogo depois do ícone de The Sims 3: Katy Perry Mundo Doce (veja a imagem). Isto poderia significar que há mais 6 expansões depois de The Sims 3: Katy Perry Mundo Doce para The Sims 3. Em 10 de agosto de 2012, o Rincon del Simmer descobre no arquivo UI.package os códigos para os murais dos jogadores com referências de EP (para Expansion Pack, seja pacote de expansão) de 1 à 9 e SP (para Stuff Pack, seja coleção de objetos) de 1 à 10 (veja a imagem para EP e a imagem para SP). Isto também pode significar que haverá um total de 9 pacotes de expansões para The Sims 3 (portanto mais depois de The Sims 3: Estações) e 10 coleções de objetos (portanto ainda 3 depois de The Sims 3: Diesel). Depois da atualização 1.39, os proprietários de Mac têm visto novamente ícones adicionais aparecendo no inicializador no momento da instalação, 4 ícones depois de The Sims 3: Sobrenatural (veja a imagem), estando de acordo com as observações anteriores. Em resumo, depois de The Sims 3: Anos 70, 80, e 90 e de acordo com os rumores atuais, haveria: *''The Sims 3: University'' *1 expansão completamente desconhecida até o momento, provavelmente uma coleção de objetos depois das descobertas de Rincon del Simmer. As informações obtidas a partir do arquivo UI.package indicam a possibilidade de uma 10ma coleção de objetos, que não sugere as atualizações de bugs para Mac. Jogo multiplayer A The Sims Studio Redwood Shores da Electronic Arts ofereceu empregos como Sr Software Engineer, UI Engineer e Gameplay/UI Engineer uma de cujas responsabilidades é desenvolver sistemas/recursos para um jogo multiplayer. Tal poderia então anunciar o desenvolvimento de um jogo The Sims multiplayer. Rumores menores Existem atualmente mais rumores, mas fontes menos persistentes são semelhantes à expansão para as estações (ou seja, um levantamento do que os jogadores sobre alguns temas possíveis). Mundos Esta imagem mostra algumas idéias para novos mundos: *''Gothic Forest (literalmente "Floresta gótica") - Caminhos serpenteiam coberto por uma floresta escura levando a cabanas isoladas, onde fantasmas cuidam de crianças que vivem gárgulas e fabricadas pelo The Sims mantem a escuridão da baía.'' *''Venice of the South (literalmente "Veneza do sul") - Explore os caminhos que serpenteiam ao longo de estradas antigas, descubra passagens secretas em residências de luxo, ou esconda seu rosto atrás de uma máscara e torne-se alguém por um dia, uma noite ou uma vida inteira...'' *''Dragon Valley (literalmente "Vale do dragão") - Em um reino isolado chocado uma variedade de dragões coloridos, todos com habilidades únicas que podem melhorar a vida de todos os dias de seus Sims.'' *''Alpine Meadow (literalmente "Campo alpino") - Sente-se e crie uma família em uma pitoresca aldeia de montanha onde você pode trabalhar a madeira para fazer móveis para sua casa e brinquedos para os seus filhos.'' *''Deep Jungle (literalmente "Selva profunda")- Localizado no coração da selva, colecione borboletas e besouros raros, descobra ruínas antigas, ou desfrute da paisagem no alto, em um balão de ar quente.'' *''Wild West (literalmente "Oeste selvagem") - Viaje em uma pequena cidade no coração do oeste americano e explore os restos de uma cidade fantasma velha, faça uma caça ao tesouro em uma mina abandonada, ou assista a um filme ao ar livre.'' The Sims 3: pacote de expansão sobre a alta sociedade Em 30 de abril de 2012, um leitor do SimsVIP os informa de novas pesquisas que propõem diversas ideias de expansão incluindo um pacote de expansão sobre a riqueza e a alta sociedade... Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur la ferme Le 30 avril 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur la ferme et l'agriculture. Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur la télé-réalité Le 30 avril 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur la célébrité et la télé-réalité. Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur les vacances Le 30 avril 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur les vacances. Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur la vie en plein air Le 19 octobre 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur la vie en plein air. Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur l'espionnage Le 19 octobre 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur la vie d'espion. Les Sims 3 : disque additionnel sur les commerces Le 19 octobre 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur les affaires et le commerce. Rumores confirmados The Sims 3: Diesel (coleção de objetos) Les sites Rincon del Simmer, SimsVIP et Sims.Mixei.ru ont découvert le nom du probable prochain kit (voir les images ici et là). Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agirait d'un kit ayant pour thème les vêtements de la marque Diesel. Le 28 avril 2012, SimsVIP découvre une page pour ce kit sur CDON.COM (revendeur suédois), avec une date de sortie : 12 juillet 2012. Le 10 mai 2012, la rumeur sur le kit Diesel s'est avérée vraie. The Sims 3: Sobrenatural (pacote de expansão) Première rumeur depuis la sortie de Les Sims 3: Showtime. Les informations concernant un hypothétique add-on sur la magie viennent du Patch 32 et ont été trouvées plus précisément dans le fichier STBL contenu dans le fichier DeltaBuild0.package. Ces informations ont cependant été ensuite retirées par le Patch 33. Le site SimsVIP a fait un résumé complet des informations découvertes, disponibles ici. Pour résumé, on retiendra l'introduction de la magie, d'une compétence Alchimie pour créer de nouvelles potions, et plusieurs nouvelles créatures : fée, loup-garou, sorcier(ère) et peut-être aussi zombie. thumb|right|The Sims 3 Supernatural Le 3 juin 2012, le site Amazon.it affiche le jeu The Sims 3 Supernatural Limited Ed. (littéralement Les Sims 3 Surnaturel Edition limitée) avec une date de sortie pour le 7 septembre 2012 (donc vraisemblablement le 6 septembre en France). (source) Le 11 juin 2012, la page Facebook The Sims Russia a mis en ligne le trailer et des images de ce futur add-on (au cas où ces visuels sont supprimés, les voir ici). Le 13 juin 2012, Les Sims 3: Super-pouvoirs apparait sur Origin et le site officiel. The Sims 3: Estações (pacote de expansão) Beaucoup de spéculations pour ce disque additionnel, mais le véritable indice de son hypothétique sortie commence avec cette page de l'Echange, ce vêtement était en effet classé dans une catégorie peu commune, la catégorie Pluie (voir image), la catégorie a ensuite été remplacée par "Arts martiaux". Le 29 avril 2012, un contributeur de The Sims Wiki partage des images d'un sondage auquel il a participé. Les questions portaient essentiellement sur un add-on avec les saisons. Les images sont disponibles ici. A noter qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec Showtime. Le 13 juin 2012, suite à la dernière mise à jour du site officiel des Sims 3, un membre du forum officiel américain, Siminoid, a découvert une nouvelle catégorie de vêtements pour les Sims Outerwear, soit "Vêtements d'extérieur" (voir image). Le 18 juin 2012, Sims.Mixei.Ru a découvert que le site Uberkonzol (revendeur hongrois) listait The Sims 3 Season (Les Sims 3 Saisons), The Sims 3 Season LE (Les Sims 3 Saisons Edition limitée) et The Sims 3 Plus Season (Les Sims 3 Plus Saisons), avec une date de sortie pour le 9 novembre 2012. thumb|right|Les Sims 3 Saisons sur Amazon.fr Le 21 juin 2012, Les Sims 3: Saisons est listé sur Amazon avec une date de sortie pour le 15 novembre 2012. De plus, le site RueDuCommerce affirme que EA a révélé Les Sims 3 Saisons une semaine avant. Le 1et août 2012, SimsVIP découvre que le site officiel TheSims.com liste The Sims 3: Seasons parmi la galerie de produits (voir image) et présente aussi le Ice lounge (bar de glace) (voir image) mentionné dans un des sondages ci-dessus. Le 2 août 2012, Les Sims 3: Saisons est officiellement annoncé. The Sims 3: Anos 70, 80, e 90 (coleção de objetos) Le 5 septembre 2012, Sims Nieuws découvre que le revendeur néerlandais wehkamp liste le jeu The Sims 3: Decades (littéralement Les Sims 3: Décennies), avec une date de sortie pour le 24 janvier 2013. D'autre part, un kit d'objet portant ce nom faisait partie des idées des développeurs et avait fait l'objet d'un sondage auprès des fans sur le site officiel parmi diverses propositions données dans un blog de la communauté datant de mars 2012. La description de ce kit d'objet était la suivante : :Des Hipsters aux Hippies, vous aurez le groove avec les vêtements et meubles rétro des années 70, 80 et 90. Shagrugs, grandes coiffures et chemises à carreaux inspirerons vos Sims pour revivre le passé. Aimez, complètement. Prenez votre radiocassette, regardez votre série préférée sur un téléviseur, ou préparez à diner avec un poêle couleur avocat. The Sims 3 Decades Kit est LA bombe ! Le 8 septembre 2012, le site SimPrograms a découvert qu'un autre revendeur néerlandais, Dixons, liste aussi The Sims 3: Decades. Le 18 septembre 2012, Rincon del Simmer a découvert qu'un autre revendeur néerlandais, GameWorld, liste The Sims 3: Decades, toujours avec la date du 24 janvier 2013. Le 29 septembre 2012, Rincon del Simmer découvre à nouveau divers revendeurs qui listent The Sims 3: Decades, toujours avec une date de sortie pour le 24 janvier 2013. Le 9 octobre 2012, le kit d'objets The Sims 3: 70s, 80s & 90s est confirmé lors du chat en direct consacré à Maxis. The Sims 3 (Refresh) Le 23 juin 2012, Rincon Del Simmer découvre que le site Uberkonzol liste le jeu The Sims 3 Refresh avec une date de sortie pour le 22 juin 2012 (voir image). Puis, c'est le site Eurovideo qui liste ce même The Sims 3 Refresh avec cette fois-ci la date du 6 septembre 2012, le même jour que Les Sims 3: Super-pouvoirs (voir image). A noter que Refresh est entre parenthèse, il ne s'agit donc probablement pas d'un disque additionnel ou d'un kit, peut-être une nouvelle édition du jeu de base. Le 7 juillet 2012, le site SimFans.de nous informe qu'il a contacté EA pour en savoir plus sur ce The Sims 3 Refresh : :En raison des nombreuses spéculations concernant le titre ''The Sims 3 Refresh, qui circulent depuis un certain temps un peu partout, nous avons contacté EA et avons appris qu'il s'agit simplement d'une nouvelle édition de Les Sims 3, il s'agit du jeu de base contenant tous les patchs précédemment publiés. Ceci nous l'avons déjà tweeté il y a quelques semaines. En raison des fausses nouvelles récurrentes et des rumeurs sur le net : The Sims 3 Refresh est le jeu de base patché et non un nouveau kit d'objets ou disque additionnel. Le but est que les nouveaux acheteurs n'aient pas à télécharger plusieurs gigabytes de patch correctif qui se sont accumulés au fil des ans.'' Le 6 septembre 2012, Rincon del Simmer a découvert que le revendeur néerlandais wehkamp listait The Sims 3 Refresh avec une sortie pour le 1er novembre 2012. Le 5 octobre 2012, le site Smartoys affiche le jeu The Sims 3 Refresh avec une disponibilité à partir du 31 octobre 2012. Le 14 octobre 2012, Rincon del Simmer a découvert la jaquette du jeu en anglais, espagnol et chinois. Le 18 octobre 2012, EA Espagne annonce cette nouvelle édition du jeu Les Sims 3 avec un spot publicitaire. The Sims 3: Vida Universitária (pacote de expansão) Em abril de 2012, várias pesquisas têm revelado futuros títulos, tais como The Sims 3: Estações. Entre essa pesquisa havia também uma proposta de um pacote de expansão dedicado às universidades (veja a imagem). Tradução (por Nomeado) da descrição: :Os Sims adolescentes (ou crianças prodígios) estão prontos para sair de casa e encontrarem os seus próprios caminhos na vida. Movendo-se para o seu primeiro apartamento ou um quarto em um dormitório, fazendo novos amigos e desfrutando de uma variedade de atividades dentro e fora do campus. Pague a sua educação através de bolsas, subvenções, ou tome um divertido trabalho a tempo parcial. Concentre-se em tirar boas notas, se torne um animal de partido ou tente encontrar um equilíbrio entre escola, trabalho e vida social. Com muitos Sims solteiros para a universidade, lá há muitas oportunidades para namorar e flertar... talvez até mesmo de se casar. Participe de organizações ou sociedades secretas. Escolha um campo de estudo e obtenha qualificações que o levarão a uma grande carreira, incluindo novas profissões no Sims 3. Envie seus Sims para a escola mais antiga para mudar ou avançar em suas carreiras. Se o seu Sim é um estudante adolescente entusiasmado ou um adulto nostálgico na hora das lembranças de glória na universidade, Sims University espera por você! Diferentes novidades também foram propostas em relação com as universidades (veja a imagem). Tradução (por Nomeado): :*''Os Sims saem de casa e começam uma nova vida/nova casa'' :*''Personalize seu dormitório ou apartamento'' :*''Escolha uma área de estudo e tenha aulas com base nas habilidades que o seu Sim quer melhorar'' :*''Atividades fora do horário de classe: Namoro, Esportes, Festivais; Reunião das Organizações ou das Sociedades secretas'' :*''Os universitários graduados têm ofertas de trabalho, prêmios de carreira e salários mais elevados'' :*''As novas carreiras ativos em Arqueologia e Simologia levam as novas oportunidades fora da sala de aula'' Em 10 de setembro de 2012, o site Sims.Mixei.Ru descobriu uma página da Origin sobre The Sims 3 Университет (literalmente The Sims 3 Vida Universitária). Enquanto isso, a página foi apagada, mas o Sims.Mixei.Ru tirou uma captura de tela. A página não dá nenhumas informações adicionais. Durante o chat ao vivo dedicado a Maxis, dois homens apareceram na cena, um disfarçado como um tigre e outro vestido de graduado, o que poderia ser um aceno para a chegada de um pacote de expansão para as universidades, da mesma forma que um grupo vestido com roupas dos anos 70, 80, e 90 foi um aceno para o anúncio iminente da coleção de objetos Anos 70, 80, e 90. Em 10 de novembro de 2012, o site Rincon del Simmer descobriu que os revendedores Tu Tienda De Video Juegos e Hypnosys Game listaram Los Sims 3: Movida en la facultad (literalmente The Sims 3: Movendo-se para a universidade), em edição limitada e "Plus", com uma data de lançamento para 7 de março de 2013. Em 24 de novembro de 2012, um membro do Forum Sims 3 descobre que o revendedor Archambault lista [http://www.archambault.ca/pc-the-sims-university-life-ACH003283246-fr-pr The sims university life] (literalmente The sims vida universitária) com uma data de lançamento para 5 de março de 2013 e [http://www.archambault.ca/pc-the-sims-3-plus-university-life-ACH003283253-fr-pr The sims 3 plus university life] (literalmente The sims 3 plus vida universitária) com uma data de lançamento para 23 de março de 2013. Nesse mesmo dia, a Les Sims Wiki descobre a existência do [http://eacom.s3.amazonaws.com/EULA_%20THE%20SIMS%203%20UNIVERSITY%20LIFE%20ROW.pdf Contrato de licença do usuário final para The Sims 3 University Life] (também está disponível em alemão), cuja modificada pela última vez em 8 de novembro de 2012. Em 30 de novembro de 2012, o Rincón del Simmer (que foi posteriormente apagado seu artigo) descobriu o organizador de eventos T. Pars Irpres publicou em seu nome no Twitter uma imagem de um evento Electronic Arts organizado ontem. Nesta foto, tudo à direita figura dos renders e o logo da coleção The Sims 3: Anos 70, 80, e 90, mas um pouco acima, o logo de Los Sims 3: Movida en la Facultad. As imagens foram então removidas do Twitter. Em 11 de dezembro de 2012, o site Beyond Sims descobre que a Amazon Canadá lista The Sims 3 Plus University Life com uma data de lançamento para 23 de março de 2013. A Les Sims Wiki descobre também que a Amazon Espanha lista Los Sims 3: Movida En La Facultad, Los Sims 3: Movida En La Facultad - Edición Limitada e Los Sims 3 + Movida En La Facultad, todos os 3 previstos para 7 de março de 2013. Em 13 de dezembro de 2012, o site SimFans.de descobriu que o USK (que avalia os jogos alemães, equivalente no Brasil de DJCTQ) avaliou o jogo Die Sims 3 Wildes Studentenleben (literalmente The Sims 3 Vida de Estudante Selvagem) em 29 de novembro de 2012. Em 15 de dezembro de 2012, o site SimsVIP descobriu que o Media Development Authority (sistema de avaliação de jogos eletrônicos em Singapura) lista The Sims 3 University Life. Em 18 de dezembro de 2012, o site SimsDomination descobre que o Ministério da Justiça do Brasil classificou o jogo The Sims 3 Vida Universitária. Em 19 de dezembro de 2012, o site Rincón del Simmer descobre que um grande número de revendedores italianos listaram The Sims 3 University (literalmente The Sims 3 Universidade). Em 21 de dezembro de 2012, o site Rincón del Simmer descobre as primeiras imagens do futuro pacote de expansão, encontradas no site da Origin. Atualizado 24/12/12: O Rincón Del Simmer apagou seu artigo e as imagens já não estão mais disponíveis no site da Origin. As imagens ainda estão disponíveis aqui ou lá. Em 29 de dezembro de 2012, o site Sims.Mixei.Ru descobre que o ESRB (avaliação dos jogos de vídeo nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá) avaliou o jogo The Sims 3: University Life. Em 30 de dezembro de 2012, o site Sims Nieuws descobre que o site holandês Gamemania lista o jogo Sims 3 - Studententijd (literalmente Sims 3 - Tempos dos estudantes) em versão standard e edição limitada. The Sims 3: Vida Universitária'' é oficializado em 8 de janeiro de 2013.' ''The Sims 3: Ilha Paradisíaca (pacote de expansão) Le 30 avril 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont un disque additionnel sur les vacances. Les Sims 3 Île de Rêve a été officialisé le 8 janvier 2013. Son contenu ressemble à ce qui est décrit ci-dessus à propos d'un disque additionnel sur les vacances, néanmoins le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. The Sims 3: Time Machine (pacote de expansão) Le 19 octobre 2012, un lecteur de SimsVIP les informe de nouveaux sondages proposant diverses idées d'extension dont The Sims 3 Time Machine. Falsos The Sims 3: Seaside (coleção de objetos) Le 25 juin 2012, SimPrograms a découvert que le site Alex.it avait listé le jeu '''''The Sims 3: Seaside Stuff (littéralement Les Sims 3: Bord de mer Kit) avec une date de sortie le 26 octobre 2012 (voir image). Cependant, cette rumeur est probablement fausse. En effet, tous les jeux Les Sims, ou du moins les plus récents ont une référence (GTIN codé en EAN 13) qui commence par 50309341, ce qui n'est pas le cas sur l'image montrée, indiquant qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un montage. Los Sims 3: Tiempo de Vacaciones (pacote de expansão) La première mention d'un hypothétique disque additionnel sur les vacances a été faite lors d'un sondage, du même type que celui qui a révélé des informations sur Les Sims 3 Saisons (voir les images ici et là). Le 13 septembre 2012, le site SimPrograms présente une capture d'écran du site Hypnosys qui listerait Los Sims 3 Tiempo de Vacaciones (littéralement Les Sims 3 Temps des vacances) avec une date de sortie pour le 12 novembre 2012, le site aurait ensuite retiré le jeu de sa liste. Cependant, cette rumeur est probablement fausse. En effet, tous les jeux Les Sims, ou du moins les plus récents ont une référence (GTIN codé en EAN 13) qui commence par 50309341, ce qui n'est pas le cas sur l'image montrée, indiquant qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un montage. De plus, le 12 novembre est un lundi, alors que les jeux Les Sims sortent le mardi, le jeudi ou le vendredi selon les pays. Enfin, il est très peu probable qu'un autre disque additionnel sorte quasi en même temps que Les Sims 3 Saisons. Le 15 septembre 2012, la source de SimPrograms avoue qu'il s'agit d'un canular, l'image a été trafiquée avec Photoshop. ---- N'hésitez pas à commenter ou nous prévenir si vous trouvez des indices ! Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Rumores